


You should’ve kept your mouth shut

by Yumiko_Youku



Series: Midian [12]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 18:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumiko_Youku/pseuds/Yumiko_Youku





	You should’ve kept your mouth shut

“You should’ve kept your mouth shut.”, Darren told Alex, smirking down at her.

Of course the Draculina was unable to reply and the black-haired man was fully aware of that.

His smile widened, when Alex weakly bared her teeth at him, the only form of protest she was capable of expressing now.

He kicked her hard across the face and heard her nose breaking and the sound of her skull smacking against the wall, when the back of her head made contact with the white wall.

When the girl sank to the ground, the man turned around to leave the room.

“Enjoy your stay.”, he sneered, his lips twisting into a sadistic smile. “Because you are going to stay in here for a while, leech.”


End file.
